SpongeBob SquarePants (Seasons 6-8)
During Seasons 6-8, SpongeBob SquarePants experienced a massive decline in quality from 2008 to 2012. Why These Seasons Suck #Awful writing that doesn't say true to the show. #Many of the characters have been flanderized terribly to the point of being unlikable and completely lacking the charm they previously had. For example: #*SpongeBob has gone from a naive, yet charming and optimistic protagonist to an extremely annoying and immature idiot who is either overly happy or is a crybaby. #*Patrick has gone from a hilarious and likable dimwit to a brain dead moron. He has also become a selfish jerk who could care less about anybody, including SpongeBob (who is supposed to be his best friend). #*Squidward has become much more of a punching bag than in previous seasons. While he would get his comeuppance for being a jerk to SpongeBob or others in previous seasons, in these seasons, he constantly gets tortured when he doesn't deserve it. #*Mr. Krabs has gone from a greedy business owner with some redeemable qualities to an extremely greedy, heartless and mean-spirited jerk with little to no redeemable qualities whatsoever. He makes Plankton look more likable by comparison. #*Mr. Krabs' daughter, Pearl got flanderized as well. She has gone from a somewhat conceited, yet likable teenage girl to a whiny, spoiled brat who constantly wants expensive things. She has also become a crybaby like SpongeBob. Speaking of which, she and SpongeBob don't get along well in these seasons. #Countless bad episodes, such as "A Pal for Gary", "One Coarse Meal" (widely considered to be the worst episode of the series), "Boating Buddies", "The Splinter", "Truth or Square", "Pet Sitter Pat", "Yours, Mine and Mine", "Squid's Visit", "Demolition Doofus", "Patrick's Staycation", "Oral Report", "Choir Boys", "Slide Whistle Stooges", "Restraining SpongeBob", "A Day Without Tears", "The Krabby Kronicle", "Plankton's Regular", "Earworm", "Are You Happy Now?", "Stuck in the Wringer", "Shellback Shenanigans", "Hide and Then What Happens?", "Pineapple Fever", "Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom", "Face Freeze!", "Home Sweet Rubble", "Gramma's Secret Recipe", "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy", "Cephalopod Lodge", "Big Sister Sam" and the list goes on. #These seasons completely ignore what made the show so good. #Some episodes are very mean-spirited, mainly involving Squidward, but other characters as well getting over-the-top comeuppance for petty reasons or getting tortured for no reason at all. Hence, these seasons spawned the "Squidward Torture Porn" trope. #Some episodes have bad endings, such as "One Coarse Meal", "Yours, Mine and Mine" and "The Krabby Kronicle". #Some episodes are stupid and nonsensical, such as "Earworm". #Some episodes (mainly in Season 6) contain gross out humor. "The Splinter" is the worst offender. #Some episodes have disturbing and unsettling content. "One Coarse Meal" is the worst offender. #Some episodes are really boring and have filler. #Some episodes rip-off episodes from previous seasons. For example, "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy", "Gramma's Secret Recipe" and "Shellback Shenanigans" (all from Season 7) all rip-off "Imitation Krabs" . #Some episodes have bad and/or forced morals. For example, "Stuck in the Wringer" teaches kids that "crying solves all your problems". To make matters worse, when SpongeBob says that, he looks directly at the viewers, which shows how much the writers were pushing this moral. #Some episodes are very repetitive and reuse the same formula over and over again. One formula that's constantly reused in these seasons is the "Squidward Torture Porn" formula. #Some episodes have continuity errors. For example, in "Big Sister Sam", Patrick's sister comes for a visit. However, in "Something Smells", Patrick says that he doesn't have a sister. #Some episodes rely too heavily on stock images, such as "Rodeo Daze". #Other episodes are not funny at all and are painful to watch. "One Coarse Meal" and "A Pal for Gary" are the worst offenders. #The face that SpongeBob makes to Squidward in "Boating Buddies". #The TV movie "Truth or Square" was not well received, mainly due to the blatant bait-and-switches and false advertising. In fact, it ended up being the last SpongeBob TV movie, until "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout", which premiered in July 2019. #SpongeBob's higher pitched voice, which lasted from the first movie until Season 8, is kind of annoying. #Out of all three of these seasons, Season 7 is widely considered to be the worst (though some consider Season 6 to be the worst instead). #The plummeting quality of the writing and storylines, the flanderization of the characters and the amount of bad episodes were all clear signs that SpongeBob SquarePants had lost its charm and needed serious improvement ASAP. Redeeming Qualities #Despite being cluttered with bad episodes, these seasons do have a handful of good and/or decent episodes, such as "Not Normal", "Overbooked", "Suction Cup Symphony", "Sweet and Sour Squid", "House Fancy", "A Life in a Day", "I ❤ Dancing", "Sand Castles in the Sand", "Perfect Chemistry", "Fiasco!", "Chum Bucket Supreme", "The Abrasive Side", "SpongeBob's Last Stand", "Professor Squidward", "Karen 2.0", "Treats!", "For Here or to Go", "The Great Patty Caper", "Planet of the Jellyfish", "Chum Fricassee", "Love That Squid", "Hello Bikini Bottom!", "Krabby Road", "Single Cell Anniversary", "Squidward in Clarinetland" (depending on your view) and the list goes on. #It adds some new ideas to the show. #There are some good jokes here and there, such as the "Chum is Fum" slogan from "Chum Bucket Supreme" and when Squidward's musical scales remind Patrick of railroad tracks in "Professor Squidward". #The title and time cards are still good. #Noticeable improvement in the lighting, background art and voice acting. #The animation is pretty passable. #The songs are still fun and enjoyable, such as "We've Got Scurvy!" #Some good soundtracks were composed in these seasons, such as: #*"Fooling Around" #*"Cartoon Sting 4" #*"Dachshund Walk" #*"Sailor's Sting 4" #*"Krusty Krab Tango" (formerly known as "Sailor's Sting 3") #At least Plankton, Karen, Larry the Lobster, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble aren't flanderized. #Some of the bad episodes can make for unintentional comedy, such as "Big Sister Sam" and "Face Freeze!". #Some fans consider Season 8 to be a slight improvement over Seasons 6 and 7 because of it having slightly better writing quality and storylines and the fact that SpongeBob's voice has returned to its normal pitch since Season 3. #"Hello Bikini Bottom!", the Season 8 finale ended SpongeBob's dark age on a high note. #The series has massively redeemed itself since Season 9. Category:Spongebob